


Doggone Over You

by clexastories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Exes, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexastories/pseuds/clexastories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke hadn’t even wanted a dog, to be honest. But there the black and white spotted cocker spaniel had been a year ago, though, sitting on her couch with a new collar around his neck. And three months later when Lexa had left them both, they had only had each other.</p><p>Still, the fact that he was dragging her across the park towards the woman whom had walked out on them as if nothing had happened made her more than a little annoyed with him. </p><p>The fact that Lexa still had her heart race and her stomach flutter was irrelevant, after all. </p><p>{ Prompt: “well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi” AU }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggone Over You

Clarke hadn’t even  _wanted_  a dog, to be honest. But there the black and white spotted cocker spaniel had been a year ago, though, sitting on her couch with a new collar around his neck. She had glared at Lexa, who had grinned at her sheepishly. Even as much as she hadn’t wanted a dog, she hadn’t been about to return it to the shelter. So he had been named Toby, boughten toys, and allowed to crawl into their bed at night. He had also been left behind three months later when things had fallen apart between them in a spectacularly disastrous way and Lexa had run off to a new job in London.

They both had been left behind, but when Clarke had cried herself to sleep at night, angry at herself for still wearing Lexa’s old T-shirts, Toby had nuzzled his way under the covers, his nose pressing against her neck, his tongue lapping her skin, his whimpers mixing with her own sobs. Toby had been the one to try to steal ice cream from her spoon during moping sessions; he had been the one to bark along as she blasted classic rock songs while rage-cleaning her apartment. He had also been the one to get her out of the house, because you had to walk a dog, take him into the world even when your heartbreak made you want to curl up in bed instead. Toby had been the one to greet her with happy jumps when she came home tired from the hospital, or to climb into her lap on the couch when she sulked after a bad date because she was past due for a rebound.

She hadn’t even wanted Toby, but now she couldn’t imagine life without him. 

Still, the fact that he was dragging her across the park towards the woman whom had walked out on them both as if nothing had happened made her more than a little annoyed with him.

“He’s so big,” Lexa said in her quiet, willowy voice as she bent down to stroke his ears. 

“A lot can happen in six months,” Clarke replied in a clipped tone.

Lexa sighed, dropping her head. Her thumbs continued to rub over Toby’s fur, soft motions that made Clarke swallow thickly. She had always loved Lexa’s hands–thin but strong, delicate but certain. 

“I’ve only been back a few weeks.”

Clarke twirled Toby’s leash around her hands once more, tugging him a bit closer. He whined, straining towards Lexa. 

“So when do you leave for London again?”

“I don’t.”

“What?”

“I’m–back. For good.” 

“Back,” Clarke echoed, hating how her pulse stuttered at that one word. “I thought you loved London.”

“I did. But it wasn’t–it wasn’t right.” 

“Is it ever for you?”

Lexa’s eyes widened with hurt, and Clarke tensed. She had meant it, but she hadn’t meant to say it. Six months wasn’t enough time, though. The way her chest clenched at Lexa’s hunched shoulders, at her curly hair blowing lightly in the crisp fall breeze, told her that maybe time wasn’t the problem. She hadn’t gotten over Lexa because she hadn’t tried; she hadn’t wanted to. Toby hadn’t been the only one who had wanted to run to her today.

“I’m sorry,” they both blurted at the same time, and Clarke had to look away, too full of unease and confusion to take all of her green-eye earnestness in. 

“C’mon Toby,” Clarke murmured, turning away.

“I was going to call,” Lexa called after her. “Just so you know.”

She took a few more steps before half-turning, seeing Lexa still standing in place. “You still should.”

Clarke glimpsed a ghost of a smile before she continued walking, Toby jogging happily along at her heels.

* * *

For their new one-year anniversary, Clarke bought Lexa a golden retriever puppy name Jesse, but the wriggling animal didn’t come wearing just a collar.

She came bearing a diamond ring, too.


End file.
